Crossing The Line
The laughter of women, and water splashing was heard throughout the perverted mind of the White-Haired Pervert, Kenta. He wasn't even at the spa yet, but his mind was so perverted that he needed to fill his mind with those thoughts. "Ho, Ho, Ho, women, women, women. Nice hair, big breast, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh and a big ol'....." "Welcome to the spa, are you interested in joining us today?" the woman at the entrance of the spa said to Kenta as he pranced into the door. Unlike most of the spas in the Land of Fire, this was Kenta's first time in this one, it was new as a matter of fact so this would be perfect for Kenta. Prices were higher which meant mainly wealthier and sexier women would be in the spa according to his philosophy. Kenta quickly got into a robe and went got into the men's spa, but unlike other spas that had just a wooden fence to separate the two genders, there was a whole metal wall the separated the two. You couldn't even hear the women next to you, but this was not enough to stop Kenta's perverted ways as he went back into the men's changing room. Instead of changing, he climbed to the ceiling where using his chakra cut a whole in the roof to get to the top and other side of the spa where the women were. From there, he made a whole in the women's changing room, and the actual spa part. He had a perfect view of the women from where the whole were and he decided to spy at all that came through with a huge smile across his face. ''"This is just too easy." Kenta said to himself as he poked his head out a little to get a better look. Yuki, who had just so happen to be one of the many women at the spa; and this would be her very first time at one. She was talked into intending such a thing by her boyfriend and she was quite nervous to be surrounded by so many women of different ages, shapes, and sizes. "It's going to be fine. Its just for an hour." She nervously thought to herself trying to get comfort among the other people. With her paranoia of seemingly being watched by other peopld caused her to look around. She waited until the changing room was completely empty to change her clothes as quickly as she could. Once she was completely unrobed, Yuki look around for a towel to cover herself. "I wonder if I can get a closer look....." Kenta said to himself as he receded back into the hole he had made in the ceiling. He then crawled into the wall and down to floor level where he cut out a small whole just the right size to see out of. His eyes were set directly at Yuki as he blushed leaning on the wall even more. "Jackpot." he said to himself. Yuki continued to hunt for a towel to cover her nude body. Panicking the long she was exposed. This soon lead to frustration and more paranoia. At this point she was literally running around the dressing room naked. During her panic attack, she slipped and fell exposing herself to whomever was watching. Eventually, she had found a towel in the locker where her belongings were. "It was right here the whole time! Ugh. I hate this is so much." She furiously stated wrapping the towel around her naked body. Kenta was steaming at this point as his nose started to bleed from the excitement. Yuki's body was built to perfection and the excitement and beauty of the woman cause him to pass out, banging his head on the inside of the wall for everyone to hear. He quickly came to as he was sure the women heard, but there was a problem. He could get into the wall, but now he couldn't get out, he knew he was doomed for the wraith of the women he had been spying on. Getting ready for the inescapable doom, he infused chakra throughout his body. Yuki heard a loud thud as if someone had fallen. The sound caused an already paranoid Yuki to jump out skin. Not wanting to move toward the noise Yuki decided that was the last straw, she quickly threw back on her clothes and immediately headed for the exit. After a few minutes, the concern of Kenta's died down as nobody came to the wall where he was, people just assumed that someone fell and didn't bother to look. But, again, Kenta couldn't get out of the wall so reluctantly, he busted out of the wall and this time drew the attention of everyone as he dashed out of the spa with women running behind him yelling pervert. As he got outside, a shoe followed bashing him aside his head. Kenta fell dramatically rolling around the ground holding his head and when he rolled to the left he noticed Yuki walking away. He instantly sprung to his feet and followed, getting behind bushes and trees to attempt to disguise his movements. "Hehehehe........ The calf that strayed from the heard ehh." Kenta quietly followed as she went forward to her destination. Yuki watched away from the spa, not even glancing back for a second. She immediately begun thinking of what she was going to do and how she was going to tell Comato how she completely wasted his money. She knew the he wouldn't care but she was hoping to tell him of the great time she had. "Maybe I should lie." She said quietly to herself "But lying isn't good for a relationship. I'm sure that he wouldn't be to upset." Yuki begun to pick up her pace. She continued to walk until she was out of the small village. Kenta was still traveling along, following Yuki as they exited the small village. He had no idea where she was going, but if he was to make a move, Kenta would need to do it now. As Yuki was walking there was a caravan traveling in the opposite direction. The caravan seemed to be unprotected as it traveled and Kenta noticed this, he also noticed all the valuables in the caravan. Kenta was poached on a tree and as soon as he was about to leap he stopped and was in a very serious mood. Next to him was a man, in a black kimono, long black hair, two swords, and purple hawk-like eyes. The man next to Kenta said, "Are you thinking of doing something to the caravan?" The man said as Kenta responded, "No, nothing, I was just....." "Following that girl ehh, I would tell you that isn't a good idea but as long as you're not going to attack the caravan, I will let you go." The man said cutting Kenta off. "Ha, please, even if I were going to attack that van, I don't think you could stop me." Kenta said as the two men throughout their conversation was squared off. The man had his Tantou to the side of Kenta while Kenta had an appendage bulging from his skin pointing at the stomach of the man. "Well, I think its time for us to move on don't you think." Kenta said. The man smiled as he put his tantou away and jumped from the tree onto the ground, he looked back with a smile on his face as he continued on with the caravan. "That dude, I almost didn't notice him until the last minute. Ohhhhh, shit." Kenta said as he realized those few minutes he spent talking with the man let Yuki get further away. He quickly dashed to catch up with her and eventually did 5 minutes down where the caravan was as he continued to do what he previously do. When Yuki got close to where she thought Comato was, she searched for the signature of his chakra. But instead of finding Comato's chakra; she found another massive chakra source speeding at her with great speeds. Being the paranoid girl that is, she didn't know how to handle a situation such as this one. She started running away hoping that the person would just walk right past her. Before she could run her right foot had seemingly attacked her left foot, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. Kenta noticed how she sped up and made the assumption that she had caught him, he then noticed how she tripped and realized that this was his chance. He jumped down towards the woman in the attempt to help saying, "Hey, are you ok?" Kenta asked as he got closer to the woman. Shocked on how fast as reached her, Yuki could barely get her words out to reply to the strange man. "I-I'm fine." Yuki nervously spoke remaining on the ground. Her timidness made her refuse to make eye contact with the man. Noticing how anxious, nervous and afraid the woman was, Kenta said to her, "Uhh whats wrong, its like you've seen a ghost of something. Are you sure you are ok?" Kenta knew she most likely suspected him, but if he could calm her he would do that to gain her trust in him. Yuki lifted her light brown hair off her face and stood up. "Yes I am. Thank you for asking. I will be on my way now." She quickly turned walking away from the man. As she got further away she had begun to ease herself calm to continue her search. Kenta quickly caught back up saying to her, "Look, for some reason I believe that I have caused you some type of trouble, if I could maybe somehow do something to ease your troubles." Kenta said with a smile. Yuki kept looking ahead, she continued to avoid eyes contact. "No. I'm fine. You can go away now ." Yuki said abruptly hoping that he would see that she isn't interested. Yuki sped up her pace once again to trying a get away from the man. "Look, I'm not bad person, and when I feel I've done something wrong, I must fix it and I want to fix this. So would you please let me ease your problems." Kenta said as he continued to follow along. Stunts like this got Kenta slapped, stabbed, punched, and all different kinds of harm through out his life and he was seemingly adding to the torture. Yuki suddenly stopped. She inhaled and exhaled lightly; quietly standing there. Then suddenly, she turned around placing on hand on Kenta's face. "Thanks so much for your concern. I greatly appreciate it. I think I'll be alright from here." The response took a lot out of Yuki to preform. She was excellently hiding her anxiety and although she want to vomit; she instead flash a smile at Kenta, showing him he white teeth. Kenta blushed and melted from the kind-hearted woman's touch and smile. Kenta was a pervert, but he wasn't a rapist, so he respected what she said and responded, "Ok, well I guess I'll let you go then, are you sure you don't wanna maybe get something to eat?" Kenta asked. Yuki grew more irritated every second she stood there. She quickly moved her hand from his face and turning around. "Yes I'm sure." Yuki said. "Once again, thanks for your concern. I'll be on my way now." Kenta was shocked as women usually would agree to his offer whatever they were at this moment, whether it was because they were hungry, they liked him, or were just somehow attracted to him. Was this woman in a relationship already? That question ran through Kenta's mind, but so were other numerous women he had came across. Trying one more time, he touched Yuki on her shoulder stopping her saying in desperation, "PLEASE JUST GO TO LUNCH WITH ME!!!" This was Kenta's last ditch effort to try and get her to go out with him. Not too far off from Yuki, Comato was heading forward the small town where he left his paranoia girlfriend to enjoy her day. "I said I'm okay! Now leave me alone!" Comato heard Yuki's screams from a short distance. "Is that Yuki? I hoped she's not in trouble." Comato thought to himself. With Yuki being his girlfriend and one of the remaining people he cared deeply for, Comato had tagged her with his Flying Thunder God Technique formula to instantly come to her aid when she needs it. After her chakra signature confirmed that it was indeed Yuki; Comato immediately teleported to her position nearby. "What's going on here?" Comato stated appearing directly next to Yuki. Kenta was a sensory ninja, he let go upon Yuki screaming out because it would be a discouragement to keep pursuit of Yuki. But when he felt the formula's chakra activating and moments later the strong chakra of Comato. Kenta backed up a bit as he had never felt chakra like his before until earlier that day with that man from the caravan. Kenta shook off his dispare as he responded to the man's question saying, "Uhh, nothing.........." Kenta said not sounding convencing at all. Upon feeling Comato's chakra and his presence directly beside her, Yuki's anxiety took the best of her. She almost instantly grabbed him, hugged him tightly almost to point where she was crying and completely opened up to him. "Why did you leave me at that damn spa! I hated it so much! So many people, I was literally naked for thirty whole seconds! And then this guy won't leave me alone! I'm so nervous I think I'm going to be sick." Yuki shouted. This didn't come as a shock to Comato. He knew how she was when it came to being around other people. "I'm sorry, Yuki." Comato stated "So you said he wouldn't leave you alone?" Comato stared Kenta with his heavy onyx black eyes. "Go away, now." He demanded. "So you are in a relationship." Kenta said while simultaneously snapping and rubbing his head. His seemingly friendly pervertish personality quickly took a turn as Kenta responded back to Comato, "I don't take demands from anyone especially not a man, so why don't you ask nicely." Kenta said to Comato. "Oh I'm sorry. Maybe I didn't say it clear enough. Leave or I'll kick your ass." Comato threatened. Comato's black eyes took on a blood red persona, showing that his Sharingan was active. "I will not ask again." Kenta rolled his neck cracking it as he said to Yuki, "Hey, if I were you I would get as far away from here as possible. I'm about to beat your boyfriend's ass." Kenta said as his arms would start to turn gray. "Come at me if you want this ass whooping." "Wait. Don't fight. Please Comato, let's just go." Yuki begged. She was trying to keep Comato from fighting, grabbing hold of his hand she tugged on it to try and pull him away. "I'd personally like to see you beat my ass.... Yuki, step back." Comato let go of Yuki's hand and walking towards Kenta. He suddenly dashed forward with relentless speed, aiming a right hand punch to the side of Kenta's body. The the punch came at Kenta, both his arms turned gray. The punched was the stopped by an unseen force even to Comato's sharingan. Kenta's left arm was in a blocking motion and with his right he aimed right at Comato's face. . Comato's Sharingan could not detect why his punched was stopped. Not phased but the ineffectiveness of his failed attempt to punch Kenta. He saw the punch that was aimed for his face and with his akin time precision and reflexes, Comato was able to swiftly avoid the pending face blow by slightly swaying to his right. While swaying to the right side, Comato generated lightning to his right leg and used the momentum of his sway to aim a swift yet powerful kick to Kenta's body. What Comato did not know was that the unseen force of Frog Kata was being used with Kenta's previous punch. As he swayed to the right and was about to attempt to kick Kents, this unseen force would hit Comato in the cheek. The force of the punch wouldn't knock him out, but it would surely knock him back a few feet. Comato's attack was abruptly stopped by the unseen attack. Since it was a attack that he was unprepared for it managed to knock him back close to Yuki's position. Comato slid on his feet to Yuki. "Are you alright?" Yuki asked. "I'm fine." Comato answered stand up straight. "So you wanna use senjutsu, huh?" Holding his out and makingbthem face either other; Comato started to generate lightning between his hands, making it visible. The lightning then covered both of his arms. He separated his arms, placing one to his side and the other aim at Kenta. "I don't like you." Comato said firing the lightning out if his hand at lightning, moving at great speeds. Kenta who's arms were grey caught the lightning bolt. The bolt of lightning got smaller and smaller as Kenta absorbed its chakra and converted it into his own chakra. "I don't like you either." Kenta said as he dashed at Comato with not only both his arms grey, but his legs as well. It was no telling when Kenta would use Frog Kata again, Comato would probably be on alert for the unseen force. When in range, Kenta who's arms and legs were in a senjutsu mode threw a hook right at Comato. Comato took note of Kenta's senjutsu enhanced taijutsu. Not wanting to be caught off guard by Frog Kata again, Comato instead threw his punch lightning enhanced punched to meet Kenta's punch. "Bad idea son." Kenta said as the two fist collided with each other. Slowly but surely Comato would notice the chakra from the lightning flowing into Kenta, and slowly Kenta's chakra flowing into Comato. If Comato didn't hurry and pull back on his arm, he would lose chakra and possibly a hand. Comato noticed Kenta absorbing his chakra. Although this seemed to be an advantage for Kenta, in reality this would work well for Comato. His eyes suddenly changed to reveal the Eternal Mangekyō form. And with it active, Kadino start to make its way through Comato's body. Then he switched the lightning release with his own pure yang energy, blasting it into the chakra network of Kenta. This method of Kadino is somewhat similar to the gentle fist's way of cutting off the flow of chakra. Thus it would affect multiple chakra points in Kenta's body ceasing his chakra flow and with enough force knock Kenta off his feet. Because Comato didn't pull his fist back, Kenta would use this opportunity to disable his whole arm. Kenta used Cellular Regeneration Absorption, sticking needles from his fist into the fist of Comato. Because the two were touching fist, it would be impossible for Comato to pull is fist back. Before Comato used his technique, Kenta's technique would take Comato's whole hand causing it to shrink into something of an old man's hand. Again because the two were touch already, it would take seconds for Comato to realize what was happening and by that time his hand would be done for. The technique would render the hand, and other parts of the arm if noting was done useless. Comato would probably be unable to use jutsu that require hand signs as well. Feeling Kenta's needles stab into his fist, Comato knew something was up. He immediately teleported his sword in his right hand. In one single motion, Comato would try to separate his fist from Kenta's but with them being connected it would only pull Kenta in closer. Using with to his advantage, Comato would quickly take aim for Kenta's arm that was connected to Comato's own, quickly slashing his sword to cut Kenta's arm completely off. Kenta noticed the activation of chakra signaling a technique. The sword was instantly teleported to Comato's hand, Kenta leaped back gaining distance from himself and Comato. He then exerted his chakra throughout the area. He then started to knead charka in his stomach and awaited Comato's response.